Fontaine Mansion
The '''Fontaine Mansion '''is the main residence of the Fontaine family that is situated in Daggerfall, not too far away from the Royal Castle. It is the place that houses most of the main line, and is a very large house that covers a lot of ground. It is situated within the confines of the city walls and the whole area is walled off, making it difficult to access. This mansion is visited frequently by the royals of Daggerfall which come from the Fontaine line as well, thus it is known to have very high security and people are not allowed to randomly enter or leave unless they are a family member. As the Fontaine family is only really influential in the Reloaded timeline, the mansion only features in the Reloaded timeline. Appearance and facilities The Fontaine Mansion is more of a castle than a mansion, built with a more medieval and fort like construction than a typical Breton house, perhaps due to how secretive the family is. it is screened from view by the large forest like gardens around the whole area. There is a gatehouse with a door, although they do not keep a moat around the whole area. Past the gatehouse is a paved driveway with decorative tiling, flanked on both sides by cherry trees to the door of the house. The house itself is rather large, and separated into multiple segments on multiple floors. However, it is built in a radial fashion, making it have a relatively circular floorplan. The front door opens directly to a forward hall, which takes up two floors and is pretty much a sitting room as well as storage space for various travelling gear. This room then leads directly via a single floor tunnel to the central hall, which is also the dining area for all Fontaines in official events. This hall is grand, and has a high domed ceiling that hangs with a singular chandelier. This central room covers a total of three floors, which shows as a series of balconies around the hall. Directly above the hall is the library of the Fontaine mansion, which is also circular and has three floors, accessed by a spiral staircase in the middle. Within this is contained a multitude of books that speak on almost all the subjects in the world. The third floor is restricted access to only Fontaine family members and contains the secrets of their magical and crafting techniques. This third floor is protected by a barrier of sorts which permits only those who carry the Fontaine blood to access. The library is lit up by magelight chandeliers, as expected. In the central house structure, arranged around the central hall is various inner structures, such as a conservatory of rare plants, an armory, a gallery for art and trophies and such, which all comprise two or three floors. Directly above the entrance hall is a lounge that is single floor. The design is such that there are two rings, and the arrangement of the halls is hexagonal in nature with respect to the circular floorplan. There is also an enchanting and alchemy room which are linked to related rooms. The top three floors surrounding the library include one floor of a total of 11 guest rooms that take up the fourth floor, and then two floors of residential rooms. Each floor has links to four more towers that surround the central structure, each tower having a same circular floorplan, but with a triangular arrangement of rooms due to their smaller size. The bottom floor of each tower is an armory, and the second and third floors guard bunks. The fourth floor is guest rooms and the fifth floor is residential for the Fontaine family. Each tower has a balcony as its sixth floor with outdoor tables and such, which is not linked to the sixth floor of the central structure. Between the towers to the left side of the Fontaine Mansion when viewed from the front is an annex that contains the forge and smelter of the family. Above it is the rooms where the family blacksmith lives, thus ensuring someone to produce weapons and maintain non Fontaine weapons at all times. On the other side, there is a similar annex that houses various woodworking and spinning implements that are used by the Fontaine carpenters and clothiers to make clothes and wood products if necessary, with the rooms housed in a second level. The Fontaine mansion has a seventh floor within the roof dome of the central keep. This houses five more rooms in a pentagonal arrangement like below, with each room having a balcony. The central area is a private dining area that has a glass ceiling, allowing starlight to enter at night. The glass is enchanted and can turn opaque on command from the occupants. Four of these rooms are residential, the last is a private kitchen. This area is normally reserved either for the Royal Daggerfall Family or the Head Family. In total, therefore, there are 23 large guest rooms and 40 residential rooms in total in the Fontaine mansion. Behind the mansion is one more tower, this one much taller than the others around it. Surrounding this tower in a horseshoe shape formation is the kitchens that connect to the main hall. However, nothing in the kitchen opens to this rear tower. The rear tower contains a magical spine that extends from the basement of the Fontaine mansion to its tip. This magical spine is linked to various magical systems underground in the basement, which can only be accessed through climbing a spiral staircase down through this rear tower from the library's top floor. magic conductors link through the rear tower, which is a total of fifteen stories high, to the rest of the house, which comprises the magic system that lights up the chandeliers in every room with magelight. It is in the exact center of the Fontaine mansion grounds. The height of the Fontaine mansion's main tower enables it to act as an effective projector for a mansion wide ward that protects against magical attacks from outside the area. The ward is also semi physical and it can forcefully repel outsiders if they attempt to bypass it. It also acts as an effective weapon that can fire lightning blasts via the focusing crystal array within its tip if necessary. The magic system also allows delivery of hot water and cooling of the whole house, leading to environmental control at all times for the whole structure. This allows them to have "switches" connected to the magic control system for each room which can manipulate the various magic based facilities, like the lights and temperature. Behind the Fontaine mansion is a garden filled with plants and flowers of all natures, with multiple winding, paved roads for one to walk. There are multiple gazebos and pavilions for rest and observation of nature. The garden at the back is walled off from the yards and forest like orchards that are in the front, making it accessible only through passageways that pass through the mansion. In the center of the garden stands the Fontaine Mausoleum, where they bring their dead to be interred for good. The Mausoleum itself has its own magic protection system, and has two floors. with the first leading into the actual, extradimensional crypt and the upper floor being a storage room for family artifacts like the Eyes of Perception of fallen Fontaines. The garden has many statues in it as well, but each one actually contains focusing crystals for defense of the area and sensing of trespassers. The garden itself is protected by a physical ward, making it something not able to be entered freely. To the left and right of the driveway, as mentioned, are orchards of various fruiting trees as well as lawns, which the Fontaines who live in the mansion use to train their skills against each other. The lawns are maintained regularly and horses are not grazed there. The Fontaine mansion has stables for horses near the front gatehouse, but they themselves do not keep horses and these stables are just for the visitors if they decide to ride a horse into the mansion. Utilities, Services and Amenities As earlier mentioned, the Fontaines do provide several services. They have a personal blacksmith, as well as personal carpenters and clothiers. These are all specially trained members of the Fontaine family who have talents which make it easier for them to work in their various areas, such as thread manipulation or metal manipulation. It doesn't matter if they come from the main line, inner houses or outer houses, so long as they are Fontaines and make themselves useful. The Fontaine family is also taken care of by branch house members, who serve as butlers, maids and cooks for the main line. These people are also specially selected from the branch lines, and they must be genuinely willing to do their work with utmost standards to be chosen. Main line members are never allowed to take up these tasks, and neither are Daggerfall Royalty. The Fontaine Kitchens are well schooled in all forms of cuisine, not just Bretonic ones, and they are capable of preparing the most ridiculous foods. Due to the magical systems of the Fontaine family, they have a temperature controlled cellar that is used to keep drinks. They also have actual refrigeration systems that can preserve food below the freezing point of water with ease, allowing them the easy production of ice without direct usage of magic by a family member. Access and Security The access to the Fontaine mansion is done through the front gate, which is defended by guards that hold fort there. There is a gatehouse in front that houses a guard bunk and armory, which links to the walls of the mansion. The whole area is therefore patrolled by guards, not just the back gardens. Every guard is in fact a Fontaine family member, which makes them a lot more skilled and powerful than common city guards. The outside of the mansion is not patrolled and neither is the inside. Sebastien Fontaine and Vylliara Fontaine bound their spirit echoes to the house's lands, and so can manifest in the area if necessary. They are linked to the magic system of the house and able to thus manipulate it to repel and destroy invaders and enemies as required. This also allows them to cordon off areas if necessary to protect the place. If necessary, they can also call the spirits of past Fontaines from the crypt back to overwhelm opponents. The gatehouse has two sets of portcullis, of which only one can be opened at a time, locked by a mechanism to prevent both from opening at once. This allows the guards to check incoming carriages and personnel as necessary by preventing them from immediately going anywhere when the outer gate is opened. It also prevents entry by anyone attempting to speed through the gates. It is rumored there is a secret tunnel from the Fontaine mansion to the royal palace, locked by multiple doors and magical barriers along the way to make sure only the Fontaine family can use it. However, the presence of this tunnel has never been confirmed. As earlier mentioned, the whole house is linked to a superior grade magical energy generation and distribution system, with many focusing crystals in many strategic areas. All appliances in the Fontaine Mansion can therefore be converted into a magic firing weapon on command by the two spirits that guard the house, and there are also purpose built shield and deterrent focusing crystals to take out intruders or trap them. Due to their family affinity, the Fontaine family uses mostly lightning based traps. Inhabitants Known to live there: * Raphael Fontaine * Erys * Seth Fontaine * Ariel Fontaine * Samael Fontaine * Milie * Syaran Fontaine * Celestine Fontaine Known to visit regularly and have a room there: * Elisa Fontaine * Remillia Fontaine * Colin * Iorilei Fontaine * Aeorin Fontaine Regular Visitors who do not keep a room there: * Alan "Dufont" Fontaine * Casimir II Fontaine * Amarie Fontaine * Fionn Fontaine * Erissa Larouche * Emilia Fontaine Category:Locations Category:ACA Fontaine Family